Beanstalk Jack
Jack is a young boy from Goldie & Bear. He traded his family cow for three Magic Beans and then traded one of the three beans to Goldie for her Pogo Stick. He also owns a pet Goose named Goosey. He loves her and wants her to win an egg laying contest. He took Goosey and the magic harp from the Giant. Beanstalk Jack plays Mickey Mouse in Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a mouse. Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Florian in Goldie White and the Seven Characters Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Charming in Goldierella Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Phillip in Sleeping Goldie Beanstalk Jack plays Taran in The Black Cauldron (brucemovies1 Style) He is a warrior. Beanstalk Jack plays Jack Sparrow in Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean He is a pirate captain. Beanstalk Jack plays Wart/Arthur Pendragon in The Sword in the Stone (brucemovies1 Style) Beanstalk Jack plays Raggetti in Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Princess Beanstalk Jack plays Robin Hood in Jack Hood He is a fox. Beanstalk Jack plays Mowgli in The Beanstalk Book He is a man cub. Beanstalk Jack plays Pinocchio in Jacknocchio He is a puppet. Beanstalk Jack plays Thomas O'Malley in The Aristohumans (brucemovies1 Style) He is a cat. Beanstalk Jack plays Bernard in The Rescuers (brucemovies1 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) He is a mouse. Beanstalk Jack plays Adult Tod in The Beanstalk Boy and the Jungle Boy He is a fox. Beanstalk Jack plays Basil of Baker Street in The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective He is a detective mouse. Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Alien He is a prince. Beanstalk Jack plays Mufasa in The Prince King He is a male lion. Beanstalk Jack plays John Smith in Goldiehontas Beanstalk Jack plays Buzz Lightyear in Space Story and Space Story 2 He is a space ranger. Beanstalk Jack plays Hercules in Jackcules Beanstalk Jack plays Li Shang in Goldielan and Goldielan II Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Cornelius in Goldielina Beanstalk Jack plays Shrek in Beanstalk Jack (Shrek) He is a ogre Beanstalk Jack plays Kuzco in The Beanstalk Boy's New Groove He is a emperor. Beanstalk Jack plays Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) in Tangled (brucemovies1 Style) He is a thief. Beanstalk Jack plays Kristoff in Frozen (Brucemovies1 Style) He is a mountain man. Beanstalk Jack plays Aladdin in Beanstalk Jackladdin He is a street rat. Beanstalk Jack plays Peter Pan in Beanstalk Jack Pan Beanstalk Jack plays Will Turner in Edgar Peepleson of the Caribbean, Papa Bear of the Caribbean and Goldie Locks of the Caribbean He is a pirate. Beanstalk Jack plays Thumper in Milesambi He is a rabbit. Beanstalk Jack plays Timon in The Space Boy King, The Space Boy King II: Miles's Pride, The Space Boy King 1 1/2, and Jack and Humpty He is a meerkat. Beanstalk Jack plays Jock in Red and the Miles Beanstalk Jack plays Loud Kiddington in Histeria! (HarryDR19 Style) Beanstalk Jack plays King Thistle in Jack Bear & Goldie's Little Kingdom He is a king of the Little Kingdom of Ben and Holly. Beanstalk Jack plays Hector Barbossa in Jack Bear of the Caribbean and Phoebe Ravenson of the Caribbean He is a cursed pirate captain. Beanstalk Jack plays Harry Potter in Beanstalk Jack Potter Beanstalk Jack plays Grover in Brisbane Corso (Sesame Street) Future initiative projects * Beanstalk Jack will play Grovernor Swann in Miles Caillisto of the Caribbean Portrayals *In Alice and Pinocchio and June And Snoopy he is played by Mickey Mouse. *In Melody & Bambi and Fifi And Leo he is played by Mushu. *In Annie And Pudge he is played by Nate Gardner. *In JoJo & Dumbo, Loretta and Miles, and Rapunzel & Miles he is played by Ted Wiggins. *In Marina And Kion he is played by Hubie. *In Sofia & Patch he is played by Hiro Hamada. *In Anna & Elmo he is played by Miles Callisto. *In Loretta & Berlioz he is played by Jiminy Cricket. *In Vivian & Toulouse he is played by Mowgli. *In Jenny and Tommy Pickles he is played by Louie. *In Amber & Lucky he is played by Miles Callisto (With Loretta Callisto as Extra). *In Wendy and Pablo he is played by Honest John. *In Lulubelle and Roo he is played by Bongo. *In Lilo & Stitch (Goldie & Bear) he is played by Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson. *In D.W. and Edmond he is played by Rabbit. *In Vampirina and Oliver he is played by Edgar Peepleson. *In Isabella and Simba he is played by Phineas Flynn. *In Charity and Hathi Junior he is played by Loud Kiddington. Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Goldie & Bear males